


By the Empress’ Order

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: This AU is so bizarre, I wouldn’t blame you for not reading it. The Empress’ forces ran across a planet simply called “breeders”. Some of their men in their population can change men of any species hermaphrodites. They can bear children. The catch: they lose their minds and only live for six more years. But, as they bear a child every six months, this can come in handy for any species that has a sudden population decrease. A plague sweeps across Earth decimating the population and certain members of the Enterprise are commanded to “breed”.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim looked at the message, dumbfounded. The Empress had just commanded to go have children. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard of the “Breeders”, he’d had one for a roommate in college for a year, and had admittedly enjoyed it. But, Arthur had told the truth, Jim would join them.

* * *

“So, you’re a breeder?” Jim finally asked late one night.

“You’re a mouth breather?” Arthur asked. He was handsome, even looked almost human, but Jim wasn’t interested in that. “You interested?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t want to start having kids that way,” Jim said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, we don’t have to go that far. Once the uterus and cervix are formed I can pull out, put on a condom, and we can continue. You will have the wildest sex you’ve ever had.”

“What does the condom do?” Jim asked.

“It makes my penis too big,” Arthur told him. “We have sex until your body undergoes the change. Now, for you to go into the ‘change’, the part where you become a mindless breeding machine, my dick has to open your cervix. The intense orgasms you would experience would make you slip into a haze and your brain would rearrange itself electrically so your sole drive is having babies.”

“So, the condom would fool the ‘cervix’ into thinking your cock is too big and won’t open up, but I still have amazing sex?” Jim asked. Arthur nodded. “Oh, what the hell, I’ve got nothing better to do tonight. Why wouldn’t you continue?” Jim asked.

“Let’s just say you’re young, and have things to accomplish. I have no doubt that one day you’ll end up doing this anyway,” Arthur told him as Jim stripped off his clothes and nervously joined Arthur in bed. Arthur rolled toward him, pulling Jim toward him to face him. “Just relax, Jim, enjoy the process,” he said as he kissed Jim. His open mouth breathed itself into his and Jim found himself relaxing. “That’s it, Jim, just enjoy yourself,” he repeated softly.

Jim listened to his soft words as the kisses continued. Arthur locked onto his mouth and thrust his tongue into Jim’s mouth. Jim found he had no will of his own other than to let Arthur do what he wanted with his person. His head lolled to one side as Arthur slipped an arm under his head holding his head up while his other hand slipped down to Jim’s cock. The sensitive organ came to life and jerked in his hand. Jim moaned as pre-cum formed on the head. Arthur smiled, Jim was ready. He lifted Jim’s top leg and pulled him toward him. His anatomy allowed him to easily slip into Jim’s anatomy. Jim opened his eyes and looked into Arthur’s eyes and moaned. “Oh, god,” he whispered.

Arthur grinned, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” He pulled his cock out and pushed it back in. Jim’s body jerked in response. He smiled as Jim’s head rocked back and forth on Arthur’s arm as he slowly did his job. He wondered if Jim could make the change, not everyone could. The man was completely relaxed and trusted him to keep his word. He would, Jim was a ripe little morsel and he wanted to do this many, many times.

Jim felt Arthur’s cock’s slow movement. It caused a building feeling deep in his belly. It felt good as well as he followed Arthur’s instructions in relaxing the building feeling in his belly wasn’t uncomfortable, just strange. He didn’t know how long this would take, but it felt like forever. And, when he eventually looked at a clock, it had taken six hours. His mind was hazy, like he was asleep. Arthur’s movements eventually sped up, “It’s time, Jim. Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jim replied as another orgasm ripped through him. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t, not yet,” Arthur promised. He pulled Jim even closer as he drove himself into his new lover. Jim moaned as his insides suddenly started to move, and something started to grow. The orgasm that ripped through him was so intense that it caused him to scream in pleasure. Arthur didn’t stop moving until Jim’s orgasm finished.

Jim’s eyes came back to focus as Arthur reached into his drawer for a condom. “That’s it?” he asked.

“No, we’re not done,” Arthur assured him. “But you’re not ready for the last step. When you are, you will have six blissful years of pleasure. Even giving birth is one long orgasm, or so I’m told. You’ll never worry about anything again.” Arthur finished pulling out the condom as Jim reached out and grasped his wrist. “Tempting? I can understand that, but no, you’re not ready yet,” as he rolled on the condom and plunged back into Jim. Jim gasped as Arthur hit his newly formed cervix. Jim wrapped his arms around Arthur and held on as each hit sent orgasm after orgasm over him. Finally, Arthur cried out as his own           cum poured deep inside Jim’s new crevice.

“We’ll do this again, right?” Jim asked as Arthur pulled out of him and disposed the condom.

“Yeah, your new anatomy will disappear by tomorrow and we’ll be able to do this again, whenever we want,” Arthur told him. He kissed him again. Arthur was good to his word, but after the school year ended, Jim didn’t see him again for years.

* * *

Jim looked at the device in his hand. He looked around him. He put the remote transporter down and dashed off a note to his husband. He deserved to know what happened to Jim after ten years of marriage. Tears spilled down his face as he realized what the Empress was forcing him to do. He had a son here and knew he would never see, or recognize David again. He finished the note with “I love you, Bones. Never forget me.” He put the note down and took off his clothes. He folded them neatly and placed them on a chest with his boots and pressed the transporter. He was relieved to find Arthur waiting for him. He never saw the second transporter sitting on Bones’ chest.

* * *

“Jim, relax, stop fighting me,” Arthur told him. In the last months back on Earth Arthur’s kisses had no longer been loaded with the pheromones, and Arthur hadn’t counted on Jim being so attached to his husband. He finally gave up and kissed Jim.

Jim moaned, “No, please don’t.”

Arthur sighed, “You no longer have a choice. The plague has done significant damage to the human population. They need as many new babies as possible.” He kissed Jim long and softly. “You just need to relax. The difference here is I’m not going to stop. You won’t have time to object.” Jim moaned as he allowed the pheromones to wash over him. “That’s it, Jim, just relax.”

Jim felt the familiar feeling of his insides beginning to shift, the orgasm ripped through him and Arthur wrapped him up in his arms, pressing him to his chest. He didn’t stop as Jim wished he would. That this nightmare would end. It didn’t as with one hit Jim’s newly reformed cervix opened right up and Arthur’s cock slid right in. Arthur stilled his movements as Jim trembled with the next orgasm. “I’m sorry, Jim, I really am.” Jim nodded. Arthur bent his head slightly and kissed Jim again.

Jim moaned as Arthur push out and back in. One orgasm after another wracked his body. His words went from “Oh, God” to unintelligible moans as his mind shut down. Arthur smiled as Jim’s body recognized a signal from Arthur’s and clamped down on his cock signaling his own orgasm, pouring his seed into Jim’s womb.

Jim’s body protested Arthur’s withdrawal as Arthur signaled to Elissa, his sister. She had stayed in the shadows and brought forward one of the vibrators Arthur kept in the nightstand and pushed it into Jim’s anus. Jim’s cock was still rock hard and would remain so for the rest of his shortened life. Arthur had Elissa’s help lifting Jim off him. They laid Jim on his stomach with a rounded pillow under his hips and another pillow under his head. Jim moaned in time with the vibrator. “Don’t worry, Breeder. This is what it will be like for the rest of you life.”

Arthur wasn’t particularly surprised when he heard Jim’s husband’s voice, “Arthur, should have known. So, the Empress wants my genes too?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones comes into the picture. Don’t own them.

Bones approached the bed as Arthur watched. He placed a hand on Jim’s cheek and shook his head, trying very hard not to cry. “When I found the message from the Empress I figured I would go back to our quarters and explain things to Jim. Then, we would get very drunk before I activated the transporter and lost my mind. I never realized that Jim would be tapped until I found his note.”

“Would you like to mate with him? Become the father of his first child?” Arthur asked. Bones looked at him, startled. “There’s no guarantee that you will be. I will mate with both of you many times over the next three days…” Bones gratefully smiled at him before kneeling behind Jim. He removed the vibrator before inserting himself inside. If there was even the smallest chance that the first baby could be his, he had to try. It felt different than before, almost, but not quite, like sleeping with a woman. Jim moaned beneath him as he pushed in and out of him. It didn’t take long before Bones unloaded himself into his husband.

Bones withdrew and looked at Arthur as he replaced the vibrator. “Now what?” he asked.

Arthur looked at him. “You still have magnificent equipment,” he told him. “I never expected that to change.”

Bones lay down next to him, letting Arthur kiss him. He let the pheromones wash over him and relax him. “Yeah, that night under the bleachers at a football game…” Bones chuckled as his memory ranged back to that night as he felt Arthur slide into him.

* * *

Leonard wasn’t supposed to be under the bleachers, drinking his Daddy’s whiskey, but since his Parents had been executed by the Empress he hadn’t wanted to be anywhere. “Wow, I thought coming under here for some privacy was a cliché,” a voice sounded in front of him. The man sat down next to him. “Aren’t you a little old to be attending that school? I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Leonard McCoy,” Leonard said offering him the whiskey bottle. Arthur looked him over. He was drunk, hadn’t shaved in a few days, and hadn’t bathed in a few days as well. “Who are you?”

“I’m Arthur,” he repeated. “I’m a Breeder.”

“One of those people who turn men into women?” McCoy asked, suddenly picking up. “I’ll never remember my life again?”

“Yeah, while pushing out two kids a year for five years and one year of rest before you die,” Arthur said with a chuckle. “Are you up to living dangerously? We can do it and not turn you into a Breeder, Leo.”

The thought of erasing his entire life in one night was almost as intoxicating as the whiskey. He carefully set the bottle aside before returning to his new friend. “You’ll take care of that if I…you know…” Leonard trailed off.

“Sure,” Arthur told him as he watched Leo divest himself of his clothes. “You’re a wild one, under here and in public?” he asked taking off his own clothes. He couldn’t resist as he reached out and caressed Leo’s equipment. Ten inches if he wasn’t mistaken and balls that were perfection. Leo moaned as he rolled up his clothes and put it on the grass. “Magnificent,” Arthur breathed as he let go and rolled up his own clothes as lay down facing Leo.

“So, how do we do this?” Leo asked, excitement suddenly coursing through his body.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed him, letting his body’s chemistry wash over the young man. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“Relaxing,” Leo told him. Arthur chuckled as he continued to kiss Leo and caressed his manhood even more. “OOOOOOHHHHHH,” Leo said in time with cheering going above them. A bit of doubt entered his mind as Arthur rearranged his legs and entered him. “I don’t actually have to go all the way, do I?”

Arthur grinned, “No,” he said. “I’ll stop before we reach the point of no return. Let you decide then.” Leo nodded as he relaxed even more into his arms. Leo found himself enjoying the feelings deep inside him. Orgasms rippled through him so intense that neither of them noticed that the football game had ended or the fans had left the stadium. They didn’t even notice that several other couples joined them under the bleachers.

Leo leaned forward and accepted more kisses. He luxuriated in the delicious feelings washing over him. It came over him suddenly, and he was unprepared as his abdominal insides started rearranging themselves. Arthur didn’t stop as orgasms ripped through his body causing him to scream with the pleasure. His cries mingled with the other couples around him. Startled, he realized Arthur had stopped moving inside him. “This is it,” Arthur told him. “Time for you to choose, Breeder or whatever you choose for you future. Take your pick,” he said.

Leo sighed and closed his eyes. “Do we have to stop?” he asked.

Arthur reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. “This makes me too big to open your new cervix. We can continue this all night,” Arthur said. Leo nodded as he rolled it on his dick and reentered Leo. The mind blowing orgasms that ripped through him caused him to go from screams to groans to whimpers before they both came.

“Want to come back to my place?” Leo finally asked as both men and women tried to give Arthur their numbers.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

Bones felt the change starting. His back was to Arthur, his whole attention was on Jim as he just let the process continue. He refused to imagine the rest of his life without Jim, and if this was the only way to do it, so be it. The orgasm ripped through him and he barely uttered a sound as his organs once again rearranged themselves to make room for his new baby factory. He sighed as it ended as Arthur continued pumping into him. It took three hits to open his cervix and he sighed as he felt the dick slide into his uterus. Arthur stopped and pulled Bones to him as he shook with a powerful orgasm. “And this is all mine,” Arthur said caressing Bones’ cock. “I’m going to breed you on both ends,” Arthur whispered into his ear. Bones nodded as Arthur continued pumping into him.

Bones felt his mind become hazy and he reached out to Jim and caressed his cheek, “I love you Jim. I’m just glad we’re in this together.” He closed his eyes and let the fog enclose his mind.

* * *

Elissa watched as Arthur pumped his seed into first Jim and then Bones. “This is a cruel thing that the Empress is doing,” she told her brother.

Arthur sighed, “I know. I’m just glad that it was agreed that I’d have both of them. At least they’ll be together for the rest of their lives.”

Elissa nodded, “This is it?” she asked.

“You know the law. Only two Breeders per person. I never expected these two. They were my favorites when I was testing Humans. Look at them, they’re magnificent. Their next children will be fathered by each other,” Arthur told her.

“Good,” she told him. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

“Good night,” he responded as he lay back down. He would spend the next week servicing both men before the doctor would pronounce their pregnancies. He could smell it on both of them. His seed had found their targets. They just needed confirmation. He couldn’t wait to see the children coming from his loins and theirs as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock does some considering. Don’t own them.

Spock studied the non-descript building. It was called a processing center. The Empress unofficially officially allowed its presence for its potential usefulness. The recent loss of Vulcan made him look at it logically. The population would need to be boosted as quickly as possible and several Vulcan males had already voluntarily made their way to these places and been changed. Spock was very aware that not everyone was acceptable, but every male was allowed to try.

Spock stepped through the doorway to find a human woman sitting behind the desk. “Ah, a Vulcan?” she asked. Spock nodded. “Name?”

“Spock,” he answered. “I am half-Vulcan and half-Human.”

The woman nodded before pressing a button and printing out a form. Of course they would have all his information easily accessible. He was Starfleet, of course. “Read the form, and if you agree, sign and date it,” she told him. “You are here voluntarily, so you can decide how far you want to go. You’re lucky, we have Dennar here today. He knows how it goes with Vulcans.”

Spock nodded as he sat. The papers plainly laid out what would potentially happen. How he could change, and what would happen if he went all the way, so to speak. He stopped, he considered, and he thought of his father. Sarek had already said that he would take any children he bore. He wrote that in the passage regarding any offspring produced in the next six years. After another five minutes of consideration, he finally signed the document and approached the woman with it.

She nodded at him, “I’ll let Dennar know you are here.” She disappeared through another door and came back moments later. “If you’ll follow me,” she told him. She showed him to a room, “Please disrobe and make yourself comfortable. Dennar will be with you shortly.”

She closed the door behind her to give him some privacy. Spock looked around and found a large bed plainly made. The room was utilitarian with a place to put his uniform and shoes, and a bathroom in case he wanted to take care of some necessities before they got started. He entered the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, and then he showered. It seemed like a small detail, but it allowed him to sink into the mentality of the moment. The needs of the many flitted through his mind. He could do this.

Spock exited the bathroom to find a man standing on the other side of the bed. “Dennar?” Spock asked. He nodded.

Spock lay down as Dennar joined him. Dennar ran a hand over his face. “You’ve gone through Pon Farr recently,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “Is that a problem?”

“No, it just means we won’t go ‘all the way’. Vulcan men are at their most receptive just before they enter Pon Farr,” Dennar told him. Spock could logically see how that would occur. “We can get you to the formation stage, but your cervix won’t open. I can still use protection if you feel it necessary.”

Spock nodded as Dennar ran light fingers over his face and fingers. Goosebumps were raised over his skin as Dennar projected feelings of relaxation and acceptance of what was to come.  He closed his eyes as Dennar’s lips covered his own. Spock realized that the man knew enough about Vulcans not to use pheromones. Instead, he let his emotions reach out through the touching. Spock opened himself to it as he opened his mouth to Dennar’s tongue. Dennar stroked his back in soothing motions that dissipated the last vestiges of his last Pon Farr.

Dennar pulled him closer and let Spock take the next step as his upper leg slid over the top of Dennar’s. He felt his penetration of his willing person. The feelings were new and interesting as he gasped and moaned into Dennar’s waiting arms. A part of Spock’s brain realized that Dennar was taking advantage of his being a tactile telepath as he shivered with his first orgasm. “You feel so good,” Dennar murmured into Spock’s sensitive ears. “Just relax,” he said as he pushed back into Spock. The next orgasm rocked Spock as he grabbed at Dennar. Dennar chuckled as he let his emotions wash over Spock. Dennar kissed him again and playing with one of his ears. He ran a light finger along the pointed lines. Dennar broke the kiss and brought Spock’s hand up to his face and kissed the fingertips. He stroked them and hummed as Spock’s mind began to cloud over. Dennar’s movements being just this side of overstimulation.

It happened suddenly as a powerful orgasm ripped through Spock, he was unable to do anything more than moan as he felt his insides move and Dennar’s movements speed up. When it was done Spock lay there gasping and rubbing his abdomen. “This is…interesting,” Spock spoke.

“How do you feel?” Dennar asked as he pulled out and grabbed a condom. Spock watched as he put it on.

“Different,” he replied as he rolled over. Dennar understood the need for privacy in this moment as he pushed himself back in. Spock’s back arched as his new anatomy responded to Dennar. Dennar leaned in and grasped Spock’s manhood and stimulated that as well as kissing sensitive spots on his back. “Is this what it will feel like…when…”

“More intense, but your mind will continue to fog over. The fog of Pon Farr helps toward this,” Dennar told him. Spock nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes. At least he knew he would be able to help in this manner…

…Dennar was the only one who could calm him down. He literally threw Spock onto the bed and pinned him down. Spock growled at him, almost animalistic as Dennar managed to rip Spock’s pants off him and plunge himself into him. Both the Empress and the Vulcan Council had agreed to this, and somehow a bond had formed between him and Spock the last time they were together, and now Dennar was the one to get Spock over the Pon Farr. Spock screamed as Dennar pulled out and pushed back into him.

Spock struggled as Dennar ended up twisting an arm around to his back. Dennar knew Spock would have bruises when he was done, but he could take care of that when he had a vibrator up his ass. Spock screamed again as his breathing became shorter and shorter, almost panting. “That’s it, Spock,” Dennar told him as the other man relaxed. Spock whimpered before Dennar released him. Spock finally sighed as Dennar continued. Dennar caressed him like before causing Spock to relax. The enormous orgasm hit him as his new anatomy reformed. Dennar didn’t stop and felt the cervix burst open with just a nudge. Dennar sighed in relief as Spock’s tremors grew. Dennar finally felt the Vulcan clamp down on his own manhood and he spilled himself deep inside him.

Dennar’s sister, Elda, helped him maneuver the long Vulcan into a comfortable position before placing the vibrator. “You almost lost him,” she said.

“I know. I want something a little less frantic next time,” Dennar said with a laugh. In fact, he had a certain Russian on his mind when he thought of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu and Chekov have a heart to heart before Chekov leaves. Don’t own them.

Chekov and Sulu had been lovers for several years. Settling down and getting married had never occurred to either of them, and, truth be told, they were starting to drift apart. Sulu had found someone else. Someone special who lit up Sulu’s day every time he saw him. Just like Chekov did at one time, Sulu thought with a sigh. He would talk to Chekov tonight, get everything in the open.

What Sulu wasn’t prepared for was Chekov standing in the middle of their quarters stark naked and staring at a portable transporter device. Sulu’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Pasha? What’s wrong?” he asked as he noticed the younger man’s tears. Chekov thrust his message from the Empress at Sulu. Sulu read it and swallowed. “Did you ever get tested?” Sulu asked.

“No, Karu, by the time I was old enough I was here,” he said indicating the Enterprise. “If I change, I will not remember or recognize you, isn’t that so?” he asked.

Sulu wound an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “That’s right, Pasha, you’ll be as innocent as a lamb. I guess that means we’re breaking up?” he asked with a shaky laugh.

Pavel almost smiled. “Are you not coming?” he asked.

“I was tested when I was 22, Pasha, and I’m not one who can make the change. I did have fun trying, though,” he told the younger man.

“I would like you to have one of my children, Karu. I know about Ben, and this timing is bad and good in a way,” Chekov said.

Sulu took Pavel’s head in his hands and gently kissed the younger man. “Thank you, Ben and I would be honored,” he responded before wrapping Chekov in his arms where the young man clung sobbing. Sulu knew he had broken Chekov’s heart. Now, the Empress was forcing Chekov to break his. “I love you, Pasha,” he whispered before Chekov stood. Chekov caressed Sulu’s hand before activating the transporter. “Goodbye Pasha,” Sulu whispered before leaving the quarters. With the Captain and much of the Command Crew gone forever, he and Uhura had a lot of work ahead of them putting another one together.

* * *

Chekov’s eyes adjusted to the low light of the room as he saw a man rubbing another man’s back in the bed. With a shock he realized it was Spock lying there with his ass and hips in the air. “It’s to help with fertilization,” the man told him. “I don’t know how much truth there is in sperm and gravity, but they are most comfortable this way after the change. You must be Chekov. I am Dennar,” the man told him turning to face him.

“Is that what I’ll become?” Chekov asked.

“Yes,” Dennar replied bluntly, “if you change. Come here,” Dennar commanded him. Chekov moved without thinking. The room was intoxicating, and the man was irresistible. He felt Dennar fondle him and he braced himself with his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Receptive, aren’t you?” he asked as he pulled Chekov’s head down for a kiss. Chekov moaned as the man ran a practiced hand up his shaft to the head and began to rub it. Chekov’s hips thrust forward of their own volition. “Oh, you’re ready if you’re already responding to me. Lie down,” he was told. Chekov joined him in bed and heard the sound of the vibrator inside Spock.

Chekov rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself into a kneeling position before bracing himself against the headboard with his hands clutching the top, his torso angling up. Dennar laughed, “You know what you want.” Chekov felt a hand enter his anus. He relaxed into the intrusion as Dennar explored. His hand continued quite a ways. “Oh, you are ready,” Dennar told him as his cock twitched. Chekov whimpered as the intrusion continued. He couldn’t believe how far it felt the man’s hand had gone. Dennar’s hand pulled out partway and then pushed back in. Chekov moaned. He and Sulu had tried many things before, including fisting, but it had never felt like this. He felt the man reach his other hand around and play with his cock. The thrusting hand caused him to thrust in the other direction.

“Good,” Dennar told him withdrawing his hand and coming up behind him on his knees. He pushed his cock into Chekov’s anus causing the younger man to moan. “Does that feel good, Chekov? Would you like for your former lover to father a child on you?” Chekov moaned out an affirmative. “I can arrange that, I hope,” he told the younger man as he continued having sex with Chekov.

Chekov’s knees went with his first orgasm. He was falling into the bed with Dennar guiding him safely. Chekov found himself flat on his stomach. Dennar didn’t stop, he kept pushing into Chekov’s ass at a steady, strong pace. Chekov found himself panting as his pleasure nerves fired at an accelerated rate. His cock rubbing against the soft sheets.

Dennar pulled out and lay beside him, manipulating his body so that he faced Dennar. He kissed Chekov, coaxing the younger man’s mouth open as he reentered Chekov’s body. Chekov relaxed into the kiss, lolling his head back when Dennar broke the kiss to travel down his throat, sucking a bruise here and there. He bit at Chekov’s nipples eliciting another moan as Chekov’s nerves were on fire, and Dennar did not let up. Even the tingling sensation in his belly didn’t cause him to break his reverie.

A huge orgasm ripped through his body as he felt things changing on the inside. Dennar didn’t stop as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Chekov’s body. “That’s your body readying itself to become a breeder,” Dennar told him. “You now have a cervix and all the equipment to have children,” Dennar told him having stopped to explain. “Goodbye, Chekov,” he whispered, kissing him again. Chekov wanted to protest, but found he suddenly didn’t care as with a single bump Dennar’s cock was deep inside his new private spot. Dennar paused again to let him look at the world one last time as Pavel Chekov before continuing his thrusts. Chekov’s body sang with pleasure as he arched his back and clawed at Dennar with a final cry, he shouted “Sulu!” and fell into Dennar’s arms panting, his mind fogging over. Dennar poured himself into the other man’s crevice, his seed seeking the egg that would become a child. Elda helped him position Chekov next to Spock.

“He didn’t even resist, did he?” Elda asked.

“No, sent a message to Captain Sulu that every six months he’s welcome to port here to have a child with this man,” Dennar told her. She left as he fitted the vibrator inside Chekov. Too bad Sulu was unsuited to change, he would have made an excellent breeder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, there’s Scotty. Don’t own them.

Scotty had finished formal schooling and was alone, contemplating his future as he travelled to his parent’s highland home. That’s when he met Akar hitchhiking his way across the country. Scotty shrugged and picked him up. “Where are ye headed, lad?” he asked the young man.

“Edinburgh,” Akkar replied, pronouncing the hard “gh” like it was spelled.

“Ye’re no’ human,” Scotty said. He was a sharp one.

“No, I’m a breeder,” Akkar responded.

Akkar started to explain himself as Scotty cut him off, “I know ye’re kind, Akkar. All I’ve heard is ye’re the wildest ride around.”

“Want to try it?” Akkar asked seductively.

“Here?” Scotty asked. He had rented the hover car in his home town. He could put it on autopilot and slip into the backseat. Oh, great, he was actually considering it. Akkar reached over and hit the auto function and kissed Scotty. Scotty’s cock immediately became rigid and ached in the confines of his pants. “Oh, wha’ the hell,” Scotty said as he made sure the car was still programmed for the Highlands. The two of them climbed into the backseat. It was a tight fit as they faced each other.

“Just relax, Scotty, let your body respond to mine,” Akkar told him as he kissed him, removing Scotty’s clothing and his own. Scotty let his mind drift as he opened his mouth to Akkar’s. His body seemed perfectly willing to let this man do what he wanted to with him. “That’s it, Scotty. We’ll only go as far as you want to,” Akkar said to him. To be honest Scotty had never had sex with a man, and he’d recently broken up with his girlfriend, Rebecca. He was more than willing to see what this encounter would do.

Akkar pushed his way into Scotty’s body and it felt like an electric shock went through his body. All his senses were suddenly on fire with this new pleasure. The man was well endowed, like all of his species, and it had gone straight to his most sensitive places. “OOOOOOHHHHHHH GOD!” Scotty moaned as the man reached down and stroked Scotty’s penis. He rocked in and out of Scotty’s body slowly, more than willing for Scotty to enjoy himself. Scotty let himself slip into a haze of the stretch and burn of a cock up his ass. It seemed natural enough to him as he let himself be enveloped by Akkar’s arms.

Scotty felt a tingling sensation deep in his belly that came and went over time as they approached their destination Scotty thought of nothing, but what his senses were telling him. Akkar bent down and sucked on Scotty’s nipples. Drawing them into his mouth and letting his tongue roll over them, one by one. His teeth gently bit them causing him to fall to pieces as he arched his back into the seat behind him. Slowly, Akkar managed to roll them so Scotty was on top gasping as he rode Akkar’s cock, not wanting it to end. Suddenly, an orgasm tore through him so intense he swore his insides moved. Akkar picked up speed as the sensation continued before stopping, Akkar stopped as well. “Why di’ ye stop?” Scotty demanded as Akkar pulled out.

“Because it’s not time yet,” Akkar told him as he pulled on a condom. “This will prevent you from changing completely today, but you can still enjoy it,” Akkar told him as he slipped his protected manhood back into Scotty. Scotty gasped as realized that Akkar was hitting something deep inside him, and his mind was no longer cloudy. Each hit sent shockwaves through his body as both men groaned. They came together as they noticed they had reached their destination. Akkar smiled as Scotty invited him inside.

* * *

Scotty sat astride Akkar in his bedroom at his highland home. His now, his parents had died in the plague and his sister and her family were safely living on another planet. The Empress had ordered this and he was willing to comply as Akkar’s cock kept up the work. He knew his job and Scotty knew the consequences of these actions. Scotty moaned as the orgasm rocked him, causing him to collapse atop Akkar as he felt the movement. “Will I be alone, here,” Scotty asked. “Will ye find someone else to keep me company?” he whispered.

Akkar stroked Scotty’s face softly. “No, you won’t be alone. I’m expecting someone who’s a little older, an Admiral Christopher Pike after we’re done,” Akkar told him.

“I’ll be in good company, then,” Scotty said as Akkar started gently back up. He kissed Scotty as his cervix opened up and his cock slid in. Scotty’s moans became intelligible as Akkar wouldn’t let up.

“That’s it, Breeder. You’re doing just fine,” Akkar told him as Scotty’s blue eyes clouded over as his body prepared for the pleasure and pregnancy to come. Akkar’s cock jerked inside him as he poured himself into Scotty’s body. With his sister Eva’s help he got Scotty into a semi-prone position with Scotty’s own personal vibrator stuck deep inside. He returned to his former place in the bed to find Christopher Pike there ready for the inevitable.

“You’re a hard man to find, Akkar,” Chris told him as he allowed himself to be kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris’ story isn’t all that surprising, considering. Don’t own them.

The pain was worse that day than it had been in a long time. The treatments the doctors kept giving Chris would work for a little while, then not. McCoy had been blunt about Chris’ condition from the very beginning. Man had terrible bedside manners for a doctor. It was his assistant, Bob, who had been a terrible assistant, who gave a key to alieving the pain. “How about the Breeders?” Bob asked. “They say the endorphin levels that are produced are better than any aspirin.”

Chris sat back and looked at him, considering. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had so far,” Chris mused.

“There’s a center down the street,” Bob told him. “I was thinking about going down there myself.” Chris didn’t know it yet, but he was about to lose the worst assistant he’d ever had. He was later told that the man made an excellent breeder, producing twins with every pregnancy. At least he had been good for something.

Chris sighed. “Alright, put up the gone for the day sign, let’s go.”

The building wasn’t quite what he expected. Of course, he didn’t know what he’d expected. The inside was warm and inviting, and the secretary was a pretty, human woman. Chris read all of the material available and the contract he was signing. The secretary noticed his cane and pronounced limp when he handed the papers back to her. Bob was eager to go and someone immediately came and got him. Leah was the secretary’s name as she tapped a pencil against her lips. “How much pain are you in?” she asked.

“On a scale of 1-10? 11,” Chris responded.

“Where is this pain?” Leah asked again. Chris told her what happened to him and where the pain usually resonates. She pressed a button on her desk, “Akkar? Are you available? We have a special case,” she told him.

“I’m available. Room 9,” he told her. Leah rose and led Chris into the hallway beyond the door. It was strangely quiet for what was going on around them. She led him to a room and told him to undress before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.

Chris slowly started pulling his shirt off when another pair of hands started to help. He looked up to find a man standing in front of him, folding his shirt and putting it away. The man methodically pulled off Chris’ boots and watching his reaction as he did so. Lifting Chris’ leg to remove the boots made him grunt in pain. They managed to get the rest of his clothing off and Akkar had him lie on his back. Chris felt tender fingers along his spinal cord as the man probed here and there, causing Chris to grunt or occasionally cry out. “Parasite toxins?” Akkar finally asked.

“Yeah,” Chris responded as Akkar’s gentle hands soothed much of the immediate pain away.

Akkar sighed. “I can’t do anything about the toxins. I’m sure you’re aware of that. I can help with the pain.”

“I was hoping for that. What you’re doing right now,” Chris said and sighed with relief again.

“Many patients don’t have pain for weeks after this,” Akkar told him. “You can come back any time. No, you’re not going through the full change. The toxins circulating in your system would abort any fetus you conceived. That would be counter-productive.” Chris silently agreed as Akkar lay down next to him. He gently rotated Chris to his side facing him and kissed him. Chris’ mouth opened easily, almost greedily as the pheromones swept over him causing him to relax even more. Akkar broke the kiss to nibble along Chris’ jawline and down his neck.

“God, what you’re doing to me,” Chris murmured.

“We’re just getting started,” Akkar told him as he gently pulled a leg over his own and entered Chris.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!” was Chris’ startled scream as he arched his back. The pain lasted only a moment as he felt Akkar’s cock push into him. Akkar bent down and pulled one of Chris’ nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. Chris writhed under the man’s attentions wanting everything this man could give. He collapsed into Akkar’s arms as he continued riding his cock. Akkar kissed him again and Chris let his mind drift. It was just so much easier that way. He had no more worries in the world and the pain that had infested his life was no more than a dull ache that would soon go away.

Akkar’s hand rubbed his cock as Chris’ haze deepened. He could feel a tingling sensation in his belly. The paperwork had informed him of this, and he realized that he could make the change, that the pain would really be gone, even if it was for a few short weeks. He leaned forward making it easier for Akkar to speed up his thrusts. He screamed as he felt his insides twist and turn and something new form inside him. Then it was over. Akkar had pulled out and the pain was gone. Chris looked over panting as Akkar placed a condom on his cock. “This will prevent you from becoming a breeder,” he said. “But, you’ll have many more orgasms to come.”

Chris sighed as Akkar reentered him hitting something unfamiliar deep within his body that produced another orgasm. Akkar grinned as he kept this up. He liked his job, being able to help with pain and certain disease processes gave him pleasure. Chris rode his cock until he was no longer able and Akkar had poured himself into him.

This went on for a year until the fateful night of Khan’s attack. Chris had almost died, and Khan’s blood had not only caused the pain to disappear, but the toxins to clear out of his system entirely. He’d lost contact with Akkar until the Empress ordered him to his bed.

* * *

Chris sighed as Akkar drew him to him, holding him close. He could feel the building in his belly. Chris had always known that this would be the price of pain relief, if they could find a way of curing him. He willingly gave into it. Part of him looking forward to the babies to come. He sighed again as Akkar’s pace picked up causing him to arch his back. Akkar bit down on a nipple causing Chris to scream with pleasure. His nerves were on fire and he wouldn’t hold back. Suddenly, his insides moved and he met Akkar’s thrusts eagerly. He wanted this. He needed this as he suddenly had a uterus that Akkar invaded with one blow of both their bodies meeting together. Chris looked up at Akkar with gratitude before his blue eyes started to fade, crying out with every orgasm with every thrust. Akkar finally came deep inside him.

Akkar looked back at his conquests as they lay on their pillows humming with the vibrator deep inside. It was a good day’s work, he admitted to himself as he rubbed both breeders’ asses. They moaned at his touch. The human race deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Just suspend the Anatomical improbability here, please. It’s my story.


End file.
